


Differences become the same

by zephyrcat3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitchslapping, Blood, British, Firefly and Paradox aren't just friends, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, Ink, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Ngyes, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Woomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Firefly, a timid inkling meets a harmless, friendly octoling named Paradox who nearly gets mistaken for an enemy because of his blue hair. Forgetting their differences, they put the past behind them and make amends.





	Differences become the same

In the city of Inkopolis lived a teenage Inkling named Firefly. Firefly was a social, friendly inkling who stayed out of trouble and had plenty of friends. As he sat with his friends, chatting over tea and crumpets on a warm day, something coming from what looked like a deep underground metro station caught his eye. Firefly excused himself and checked out what he'd seen, only to fall into the station. To break his fall, Firefly opened his Bright green glowing, feathered webbed wings and floated to the bottom where the only light came from his wings.  
"Hello?" Firefly called out, getting an echo in response. Having no other choice, he started to walk. he didn't know where but he went wherever his instincts told him to go. Just then, a small scream made Firefly stop in his tracks and run to where the screaming came from. Once he got to where the screams were coming from, he stumbled upon a fleet of sanitized octolings surrounding a regular, defenseless octoling who was fearing for his life.  
"P-please! don't hurt me! I have no idea where the inklings are let alone why they would come here! please let me go!" The scared octoling exclaimed, covering himself for protection. Firefly, being the good friend that he is pulled out his ink gun and got rid of the sanitized octolings who were gonna take down the poor octoling who was actually a spy for a team of inklings.  
"you ok?" Firefly asked the still anxious octoling and giving him a reassuring smile after helping him up.  
"I am now. thank you." the octoling replied with a small smile.  
"what is this place?" Firefly questioned, looking around the grassy terrain he and the octoling was standing in.  
"This is the abandoned metro station." the octoling answered, looking around as well.  
"Wanna go back to Inkopolis with me?" Firefly asked, holding out his hand for the octoling to hold onto.  
"M-maybe not.." The octoling replied, backing away from Firefly.  
"Why not? is it because you're an octoling?" Firefly asked, getting a nod and sigh in response from the sorrow octoling.  
"Cheer up, kid," Firefly reassured with a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine," he added, putting a hand around the octoling.  
"If you say so.." The octoling sighed as he eased up and walked with Firefly.  
"Say, I never did get your name, did I?" Firefly asked once again.  
"No, you didn't actually. I didn't get yours either." The octoling responded.  
"I'm Firefly." Firefly replied.  
"Paradox." The octoling named Paradox replied, smiling a bit when he saw the sun's light gleaming on the stairs to the entrance of this place. Firefly's friends beamed when they saw their friend and someone else coming up the steps.  
"Hey, guys, i'm ba-" Firefly said before being bombarded with hugs from his worried friends.  
"We thought you got hurt or worse!" One of his friends said before letting go of him.  
"Who's your friend, Firefly?" Another one of his friends curiously asked, giving a curious glare to Paradox who shyly hid behind Firefly. "This is Paradox." Firefly introduced. "I found him about to be bombarded by sanitized octolings in the abandoned metro station I fell into." He added. "He's a good octoling, right?" Another friend asked, looking at Paradox's blue tenta-hair. "Of course he's a good Octoling!" Firefly exclaimed. "Why do you ask?" He added. "His hair looks a bit suspicious to me." The friend answered, examining Paradox's hair even closer, making him squeak and hide behind Firefly completely. "Oh, great. you scared him." Firefly sighed. "Sorry." The friend apologized. "I was just seeing if he was a spy of some kind." The friend added. "That's ok." Firefly reassured. "I know you're still traumatized from your fight with an Octoling with the same hair color as Paradox's," he added. As the group chatted, it started to get late. "We better get going." Firefly's friend said before going home on the train in the new metro station. "You don't have anywhere to live, do you, Paradox?" Firefly asked Paradox who was shaking a bit from the chilly wind. "N..no. I don't.." Paradox replied, getting closer to Firefly for warmth. "You can stay with me for the night." Firefly replied, giving Paradox a small smile as they walked towards the metro station. When the tentacled duo finally escaped from the glowing city of Inkopolis and into Firefly's warm, humble abode, the first thing Paradox actually sat on was the couch which was nice and cozy. "I see you're already enjoying your stay here." Firefly chuckled before walking into the kitchen to make dinner. "I am. thanks for letting me stay here." Paradox replied from the living room. "That's good. anyways, what would you like for dinner?" Firefly responded. "Crab. I haven't eaten in weeks. I need all the food I can get" Paradox returned, walking into the kitchen. "Crab it is then," Firefly responded, getting the frozen crab he bought a few days ago out of the kitchen and readying it for cooking. After a delectable, refreshing crab dinner, Firefly and Paradox lied in the bed, watching a movie together in comfortable onesies. "Hey, Para?~" Firefly flirtatiously asked Paradox. "Y-yes, Firefly?" Paradox squeaked in reply. "I'm not wearin' anything under this onesie~" Firefly replied with a naughty purr. Paradox's face went as red as a sunburned strawberry when Firefly told him that. "O-oh..me neither a-actually.." Paradox softly replied, looking down. "Don't be shy. we're both guys, y'know" Firefly responded with another purr. Just then, Firefly's uncomfortable, itchy wings sprouted from his onesie. "Aghh." Firefly hissed. "Why now?" He added with an irritated groan. "Why now what?" Paradox worriedly asked his now irritated friend. "Wing grooming season." Firefly griped, scratching at his wings. "Maybe..i can be of assistance." Paradox replied with a cheerful smile. "Really? you'd do this for me?" Firefly responded. "Of course! what are friends for?" Paradox responded, earning an adorable hug from Firefly who was now smiling from ear to ear. Firefly turned around and let Paradox do what needed to be done. Firefly purred as his wings were groomed by baby soft hands and gasped when he felt a hand touch the middle of his wing. Paradox's face bloomed with red as he kept touching that part of the soft wing, earning a few soft, cute moans from Firefly who was getting rather excited in his nether regions. "P-Paradox~ m-more, please~ I need you so badly~" Firefly moaned, glaring at Paradox with lustful eyes. Paradox squeaked a bit as he zipped down Firefly's onesie, revealing Firefly's toned, lean body and his now standing vertigo stick. "O-oh my.." Paradox commented. "It's so..big" he added, running a finger up his length and earning a shiver from Firefly in reply. Firefly softly gasped as Paradox put his free hand around it and started to slowly go in an up and down motion. "Ohh goodness.." Firefly softly moaned as Paradox rubbed the center of his wing with his other hand. "I don't mean to offend you, but stop being a so shy and please me already! make me really want it." Firefly growled as Paradox did what he was told, making Firefly moan louder and more than before. "Oh, gods... I think i'm getting close.." Firefly panted, gripping the sheets tight. Paradox wickedly smirked as he pulled away from Firefly, earning a little whine from the still needy Inkling. "You want it don't you, my naughty little squid?~" Paradox sexily snarled, obtaining a nod and moan from Firefly who's face was redder than his. "Give it to me, daddy~" Firefly moaned, giving Paradox lustful bedroom eyes. "Alright then!" Paradox shouted, furiously fondling Firefly's length, making the aroused Inkling reach his climax. Firefly blissfully cried out as his climax came in thick, white strings that landed on his stomach and chest and nearly covered Paradox's hand. Paradox purred as he licked the sweet, clear white, sticky, warm substance off his hands. "Yum~" Paradox hummed with a swallow. "Nice and sweet~" Paradox cooed. "Just how I like it~" Paradox added with a giggle. "Good.." Firefly panted, trying to clean himself off. "Need help?" Paradox asked, getting into the missionary position. "Yes, please" Firefly replied as Paradox cat-cleaned the extra cum that landed on his beautiful body. Once Paradox was done bathing his partner with his tongue, he lied down beside him and dozed off. Sooner later, Firefly fell asleep as well, dreaming of the naughty fun he and his new friend had.


End file.
